One Day
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: We had ordered 2 scoops of strawberry ice cream, one for each of us. We had gotten up early, at around 7 AM because our parents were away (they knew we could take care of ourselves), and we definitely had some time to kill." Please RR!


Card Captors: One Day  
  
Author's Note: Go easy on the reviews, as this is my first CCS/CC fic. This is one of my favorite animes, so to make it interesting, I've added a little twist: Sakura has another brother. (You'll see his name soon.) The story may not be your average CCS fic, but hey, I'm just getting started. The true action begins in the next chapter. Takes place in Nick's POV. Oh, and just so you know, Nick is 14 and Sakura is 10.  
  
One Day  
  
Scenario 1: A Prelude  
  
My life with my sister and best friend, Sakura Avalon, had taken a definite upturn when we had captured all of the Star Cards. We were relaxing at the airport in Tomoeda City, on a cool, calm Saturday morning. We had ordered 2 scoops of strawberry ice cream, one for each of us. We had gotten up early, at around 7 AM, because our parents were away (they knew we could take care of ourselves), and we definetely had some time to kill. "Hey, Nick, didn't Madison say she'd be here?" Sakura asked me. "She did, but I'm guessing she's trying to find a new video camera. Her first one is getting quite old. Even she admits it. I talked with her on the phone last night," I replied. Sakura put her arm around me. It was now 9 AM, and we decided to take a walk around the area. As we walked down the street, I saw two girls talking to each other about something while enjoying a soda. When we passed the video shop, I saw Madison looking for a new video camera, as I had guessed. We waved to Madison as we continued our journey back home. I had walked a few feet away from the jewelry store, before Sakura pulled me back to check out a new, very beautiful pure emerald necklace. I then thought of something. "You like this necklace, don't you?" "Yeah, I wish it didn't cost so much," Sakura said. I checked the price tag, and gasped: the price was a whopping $700. I then thought of an idea. Sakura's birthday was today, so...... I looked at Sakura. Her eyes were shining. "Hey, Sakura, it's ok," I said softly, drying her tear-stained eyes. I put my arms around her, saying, "Who needs material possessions? You've got your friends. Right, Sakura?" "Yeah," she replied, hugging me back. As we continued walking down the street towards our home, I noticed a strange sight: there were a few auras of light around certain parts of suburban Tomoeda City. A yellow aura was around the jewelry store nearby, along with a red aura around the downtown Tomoeda Stadium, clearly visible through the construction site that used to be me and Sakura's favorite resturant. There was a third aura around the tallest building in the city, which was blue, and a green one was around the place where Sakura's father worked.  
  
"Sakura?" I asked. "Yeah?" Sakura replied, clinging to my arm. "Did you see any auras around 4 places in the city?" "Yeah. Isn't that weird?" "Could this mean something's coming?" "I'm not sure. Let's get home and have some breakfast before we dwell on that. Ok?" "All right. I am pretty hungry after the ice cream we had at the airport." With that, we continued walking home. If you didn't guess already, Sakura likes me. What I mean, is that she "likes" me, just like she does Li Showron, one of our partners when we need to capture any rogue Clow Cards. She's had a crush on me since I was 12. After breakfast, we turned on the TV and watched our shows. TV is best on Saturday morning, Sakura had said a few weeks ago. By the time 10:30 AM came, we were upstairs reading some new comic books that had come in the mail. Manga was pretty popular here in Tomoeda, especially now. Every now and then, Kero, our tiny winged guardian of the Clow Cards, would pop in to see what we were doing. He wouldn't let us alone until I told him that our dad had baked us some cake on Friday. Kero just loves cakes. As 10:30 shifted to 11:00, we decided to dwell a little on the strange auras. "Maybe something is coming," Sakura said. "You know, when we started with the whole 'Star Card' thing, I saw a few auras around the very same places I saw them today. Isn't that odd?" "Yeah, very odd."  
  
At noon, while we were having lunch, I went up to get my birthday present to Sakura. Sakura had been waiting patiently with her eyes closed, when I handed it to her. She opened her eyes, and gasped- it was the emerald necklace Sakura had eyed at the jewelry shop. "Oh, my gosh! Nick, how in the world could you afford this?" she asked with a bit of surprise in her voice. "It's a good thing I know what a year's worth of allowance comes out to. So, do you like, it, Sakura?" I asked. Her eyes filled with tears as she said, "I love it! Oh, Nick, thank you so much!" She hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. Then, it happened- she kissed me. It was just a small one, nothing fancy. I knew Sakura wasn't ready for the serious stuff yet, that's for sure. When we broke the kiss, Sakura said, "Thanks, Nick." I looked at her, and said, "No problem, Sakura dear," as I pulled her closer.  
  
A few hours later, 3:35, to be precise, our parents had returned, and were just shocked at the new emerald necklace Sakura was wearing. My mom said, "Oh, my....." Then, Sakura's dad said, "Where did you get that necklace?" Sakura just smiled brightly and said, "Nick gave it to me. As a birthday present." She turned to me, smiling even brighter. I smiled back, thanking Sakura for the save.  
  
Before we went to bed, we were talking about our day. "Thanks for the necklace, Nick." "Aw, shucks, Sakura, you're welcome." She leaned closer, and kissed me on the cheek. I hugged her tightly before we fell asleep.  
  
*************************************************************** Nice, huh? Like I said, the action starts in the next chapter.  
  
Next Time: Scenario 2- Trouble Arises  
  
When Nick and Sakura reminisce about their early days as Card Captors, they see on the the news that some unknown force is attacking Tomoeda Stadium. Strangely familiar to the auras they saw the other day, Nick and Sakura go to check it out, but then, trouble rears its ugly head.  
  
*SuperSaiyanZelda4321* (toonami1@wi.rr.com) 


End file.
